darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Ipton
''Ipton ''is a small town located in the North-West Independent Territories in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). Ipton is the first location in the novel to be seen, this is the place where Doc Samson and Robert Charlton first meet. Ipton is located in between the D.T.U. Southern Territories and the north-western territories ruled by Arch-Tiberius. Background & Description: Ipton was built upon the ruins of a once larger estate and from there began to fortify it's position from raiding marauders and gangs. Ipton remained independent from the likes of Thomas The Tall. The once great warlord sent a splinter force to take Ipton, however the take-over failed. From there Thomas The Tall either saw Ipton as too insignificant to bother taking or was too pre-occupied with his war against Byron Sparrow and the Democratic Trade Union. At Ipton's height it was a prosperous trading town with over one-hundred inhabitants, however years of bad leadership and unrealistic trading expectations had driven away most their income. Only with the guidance of their new mayor; Alan Naismith, and decent traders such as Gregory McLaughlin and Lee Burton has Ipton began to find a resurgence in regaining its former reputation. Albeit that the leadership of the sheriff's Benny Quinn and Freddy Coplan had stalled the progress somewhat. Way Of Life: Landmarks: There are no noticeable landmarks in Ipton. Transport: There is no formal transport in Ipton. Culture: Ipton has bred a rough, yet close-knit community and Christian culture. The primary parts of Ipton's culture is hunting, prospecting and producing alcohol. Education: There is no formal education in Ipton however Father Jonah Gilligan does oversee education provided by the Church of England to those who seek it, free of cost. Demography: In 2238 there are 31 people living in Ipton. There were originally over 60 however many had died or migrated northwards. Race: * White: 100% Religion: * Protestantism: 100% Named Buildings: * Greg's Pub * Mayor Naismith's Office * Father Gilligan's Church * Dr. Samson's Clinic * Mary's Hotel * Lee's Wares Shop Named Inhabitants: * Doctor Will Samson (Deceased) * Robert Charlton (Deceased) * Melanie Davenport (Deceased) * Katrina Davenport * Big John Studd (Presumed Deceased) * Father Jonah Gilligan (Presumed Deceased) * Gregory McLaughlin (Presumed Deceased) * Lee Burton (Presumed Deceased) * Mary Mitchell (Presumed Deceased) * Mayor Alan Naismith (Presumed Deceased) * Ronda Lamb (Presumed Deceased) * Butch Richmond (Deceased) * Colin Zane (Deceased) * Henry White (Deceased) * Henry Cooper (Presumed Deceased) * Jackson Junior (Deceased) * Jackson Senior (Deceased) * Kevin O'Toole (Deceased) * Jenny Studd (Deceased) * Lesley Lee (Presumed Deceased) * Martin Fisher (Presumed Deceased) * Little John Studd (Presumed Deceased) * Tommy Wilkins (Deceased) * Vicky Coplan (Deceased) * Sheriff Benny Quinn (Deceased) * Sheriff Freddy Coplan (Deceased) * Jessie (Horse - Deceased) * Jackie (Horse) Appearances: Ipton appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 1: Scepticism, Chapter 2: One Man's Spirit, and Chapter 3: Crucial Decision. Trivia: * Ipton would be located roughly where Ashbourne, Derbyshire, is located today. * Ipton was the first location that Darryl M. Finch-Ellis thought of for the novel, New Haven being the second. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis partially based Ipton on the Alamo. * Ipton was visually inspired by Megaton, a location in the video-game Fallout 3.